Yet Another Lesson in Life
by jade10
Summary: Eric thinks he snagged the perfect beauty for a date but boy is he surprised when the date starts and how it 'ends'.First FanFic please R/R! Many more to come!


"Dude, uh dude!" Eric said excitedly just before Jack was going to take his shot at their game of pool. " Distractions aren't going to work Eric." he said finally shooting and sinking the solid 6. "No seriously, there's that girl I was telling you about. You know the one in my creative whachamajigger." Jack looked up at the thin, auburn haired with blonde streaks, blue eyed girl who was walking toward the coffee tables. "Watch this!" Eric said leaning over the table shooting the white ball right off. Jack watched as it flew through the air landing near of her. She stopped as the ball plopped a foot away and looked at Eric who was leaning his weight on the pool stick with a big smile on his face as his companion shook his head sorrowfully. With a sigh she stepped forward picking up the ball and headed toward them. " I believe this is yours." She offered the ball to Eric who approached. "Thank you my dear.." he said plucking it from her hand and as she was about to turn away he stopped her adding, " You know the game of pool is so..complex when you think about it." Jack recognized the voice to be his ' seductive' one. "Is that so?" she asked shifting her weight to one leg tilting her head. " Why yes, you see if you were to divide the power given out by the arm and the length of the pool stick and multiply it by the weight of the ball dividing that by the distance of the wanted destination you'll get the perfect shot." Jack knew his jaw was hanging but he could do nothing to regain it. The girl blinked. "Well I never thought of it like that." "Comes to me by glance I'm afraid, a curse really." Eric said giving Jack a thumbs up behind his back. She smiled and asked, "What your name?" "Matthews, Eric Matthews." he stepped a bit closer, " And what would your name be?" The girl stepped back in the same timing as his movement, "Austin, Austin Glain." " Well, Austin, Austin Glain, would you be interested in going over the basics of pool in a game after lunch tomorrow?" she looked at him with question then her eyes tightened a bit with an idea, "Gladly, 1:30?" " Sure!" Eric exclaimed in his normal voice then, " Oh, well, yes of course at your pleasing." in the so called 'seductive' one. "See ya then." Austin smiled nodding to Jack who had a sick look on his face as she walked away. 

Once she was out the door Eric spun around, "Who's good?! I am! I am!" he paraded around Jack. "Hey guys what's going on?" Shawn asked as he, followed by Cory, walked in the doors near the table. " The Eric-man just got a date with a complete hottie!" Eric said adding a very loud, "Woo-Hoo!" throwing his arms up in victory. Shawn looked at Jack. " Sad thing to say really." Jack said proving Eric really did. "Uh..I feel for that poor soul." Cory said watching his brother run up to complete strangers screaming in their faces the news. "Yeah, you just have to wonder sometimes." Shawn said sitting on the table next to Jack who was shaking his head as he too watched the idiot.

Austin smiled as she looked at her cousin after she had just told her what happened. Her cous laughed uncontrollably and Austin herself quickly joined.Over the next hour they, along with her cousins roomate constructed a plan that would show this Eric not to always be someone he wasn't just to snag a girl, for her cousin had done it once before in a similar situation.

********************

Eric walked in the student union and glanced around. Seeing Austin sitting at a table he cleared his throat and strutted over and took a seat at her table. "Hi." She greeted. "Hello." Eric said using yet still his 'seductive' voice. Austin smiled nearly breaking under the urge to laugh. "Ready to have some fun." she said leaning over the table toward him. After a moment's hesitation Eric smiled, "Oh, yeah." "Ok, but first come with me." she got up and Eric followed muttering "Goody!" to a person in the next table. 

He followed her to a uni-bathroom. "Whatta we doing?..Er, I mean, What are your intentions here?" "Oh, they're simple really." she fished around in her bag as she continued, " You give me your wallet and I don't shot you." she pulled a gun out aimming at him. Eric screamed like a little girl backing against a wall as she still continued. " A person with an education like yours must be loaded am I right?" "No!" Eric dropped to his knees dragging himself to her feet. "I'm just an idiot trying to get a pretty girl! I'm just an idiot!" he yelled, "Don't kill me! Please, I'm too young to die!" A moment of silence followed and suddenly Austin started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Eric asked calming as she lowered the gun still laughing. Then there was a second set of laughing then another this time male. Suddenly Rachel and Jack burst out of one of the stalls. " Ahhh!!" Eric screamed in surprise. "Wha- why- wha?!" Eric was completely and utterly confused. Rachel leaned on Austin as both continued to laugh but then she spoke between the giggles, "Austin is my cousin Eric. She figured out who you were because I told her about you when she got here and from the description she gave me it sounded like you forgot that little lesson I gave you so long ago." she laughed. Eric looked to Jack to his left who continued to laugh. "Why?! Why you too?!" "Oh, me? I stubbled in on the conversation about you and promised to keep my mouth shut if I could see it too." he said then laughed again, " By the way the whole 'I'm too young to die' thing was classic." "Na-ha-ha very funny you three. Hey watch where you point that thing." Eric said avoiding the gun as Austin swung it back to put it in her bag again. "Oh this. It's a toy, we just took the orange plastic piece off see." she handed him the light toy. He handed it back and said, " This was very mean of you guys." They laughed, " You 'lied' to me so I 'lied' to you." Austin said then added, " Would a game of pool make it all better?" she said in a sweet and innocent voice. "....yeah." Eric said smiling like a child who got his way. "K, Rachel, Jack you two joining?" "Sure." Rachel said Jack nodded following the group out back toward the student union.


End file.
